The present invention relates to a hydrostatic bearing and in particular to a hydrostatic bearing for journalling shafts and the like having improved means for distributing the bearing media.
Hydrostatic bearings for absorbing radial loads are known in which a plurality of compartments are formed on the periphery of the inner surface of an annular cylindrical sleeve which is adapted to surround the shaft. The compartments are separated from each other by web-like portions of the housing so that they remain discreet and independent from each other. Proper operation of the bearing often requires that different compartments be provided with different degrees of pressurized media. As a result, in the known bearings, each compartment is formed to receive an independent supply of bearing or lubricant media by either separately providing each compartment with its own media pump, or by providing a common pump for all of the compartments and by simultaneously providing separate supply connections to each compartment in which special flow restriction devices are included. The flow restriction devices are arranged to counteract whatever pressure compensation occurs from the common source and to insure that each compartment is pressurized as required.
Conventionally, in those bearings having a common media source, a supply conduit extends through the housing into the center of each compartment and the flow restriction devices are in the form of capillary valves, diaphragm valves or other similar throttle means. As a result each compartment is in effect provided with its own source and pressure. It is of course intended that the intermediate webs between the adjoining compartments will prevent equalization of pressure between these compartments. However, this does not always occur and this objective is not entirely obtained since, in order to provide for the movement of the journalled shaft a small gap is formed between the shaft and the webs through which bearing media escapes. Experiments wherein the web has been widened, or its inner diameter decreased, so as to reduce the gap between it and the shaft have not furnished satisfactory results because the bearing compartments are reduced in size. These attempts have resulted, on the other hand, in increased friction, reduced load carrying capacity, and the diminishing of the length of operational life of the bearing.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hydrostatic radial bearing overcoming the defects and disadvantages of the prior art constructions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hydrostatic bearing in which pressure equalization between adjacent bearing compartments is prevented.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hydrostatic bearing which is simple in design and easily constructed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hydrostatic bearing which has greater stability, rigidity of bearing response under radial loads and greater efficiency than those constructions heretofore known.
The foregoing objects, other objects, as well as the numerous advantages of the present invention will be seen in the following disclosure.